The Line Between
by WhiteSkyAtMorning
Summary: Descendants AU. Instead of Ben bringing over the Core Four, he brings over the Sea Three. Uma, Harry and Gil are in Auradon for one reason and one reason only; to steal the wand and reign down evil. Except somewhere along the way, being evil takes a backseat to actually being together and happy. Uma should've known the road to happy endings was a bumpy one.


**Hey guys! Okay, so I don't usually do authors' notes but since this is a new story and the idea hasn't been done since D2 came out (as far as I know) I thought I would write one. Okay, so this is basically an au where the sea three were chosen to go to Auradon instead of the core four. It always bothered me that Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay got to escape the Isle but all of the other kids were basically left to rot in the dust. Thus this story was born! I love Uma, Harry and Gil more than I love breathing (really) and I hated that they didn't win in D2. I'm re-writing D1 but afterward I re-write D2, only if you guys want :) I know we all love the Sea three and their beautiful pirate crew, I love Huma and Garry and basically them in a poly ship is my fave. Leave a review if you want telling me if you like it and if I should continue, thanks :)**

 _Chapter 1: The Sea Three_

"Harry!"

Uma let the tray she was carrying clatter on the table. The one-eyed pirate sitting in front of her glowered, and she shot the look right back. She'd told him not to order the dry rot, her conscious was clean—or would have been, if she had one.

"Hello to you, _captain_." Harry appeared out of thin air, bringing her left hand to his lips and kissing it.

She smacked his chest with her right hand. "Harry, if you don't let go of my hand—"

Quick as lightening, he pulled her in and pecked her on the cheek. Her mouth fell open. "Harry—"

In the blink of an eye he'd backed away. Smart of him, since last time he'd tried to kiss her on the cheek she'd stolen his hook and not given it back until he'd promised to cover two days' worth of her shifts at the Chip Shoppe.

"You're scaring away the customers," She said instead of reprimanding him. In Harry's mind, telling him not to do something meant 'do it over and over again.'

"Am not," He stuck out his bottom lip petulantly.

"Before you got here we had a full house," She gestured to all the empty tables. "I know you never learned how to count, but this is evident."

"You can't prove I got rid of 'em."

If she had to describe Harry's pout in one word, it'd be adorable, except adorable wasn't a word in her vocabulary, because no one on the Isle did adorable. She settled on irritatingly sexy, alluring in that way that made her want to punch him repeatedly in the face.

Obviously, he knew he was attractive. He flaunted it like a hooker in a whorehouse.

 _I need a new firstmate_. Uma thought, though she knew not even wild horses could drag her away from Harry.

"Really?" She jutted her chin, "So that peg leg in the corner just conveniently hobbled out after you looked at him?"

"In my defense," Harry said. "My rugged charm has sent many men running for the hills."

She put her hands on her hips. Harry sighed. "Fine, I threatened to string him up from the mast."

"Another one?" Uma groaned, "No wonder the ship is falling apart, you keep mounting peoples' heads on your wall."

"That was only once."

"Twice," Uma corrected. "Not counting the time you used Medusa's son as a figurehead."

"That was a fun day," Harry grinned. She would not admit that his grin did things to her, she'd sooner go skipping through a field of tulips with Mal.

"No more scaring customers." She threatened, "Or stringing people up from the mast, or dismembering them—"

Wow, he had disturbing hobbies.

"Or forcing the crew to walk the plank." Uma poked him hard in the side, "Got it? Or else I'm banning you from the Shoppe." She added with a wicked smirk, "And no more hooking anybody."

Harry rested his chin on the silver edge of his hook, soft blue eyes gleaming with eyeliner.

 _He really has to cut down on the guyliner. Seriously_.

The fact that it made him look even hotter had nothing to do with it at all, nope, nada, triple nada.

"I solemnly swear not to frighten away the patrons," He chuckled, hopping onto the counter. "Pirate's honor."

"There's no honor among liars," Uma started wiping down the tables.

"That's why you and I work, love."

 _Don't look at him, don't look at him_. If she looked at him, she was sure she'd do something she'd regret insanely later. Something like kiss him, or tell him she found his psychotic ass handsome as all get out.

"Really?" Uma pointedly kept her gaze on the table. "I thought we worked because I'm the better leader, and you know how to sail a ship."

"One of the many reasons," Harry said flippantly. Just then, the bell above the door chimed.

"We're locking up in five," She called over her shoulder. Actually, she was supposed to be on the clock for another two hours, but what her mother didn't know wouldn't incur her wrath.

"Uma!" There was only one other person on the Isle besides Harry who could call her that and the rest of the crew called her captain.

"What, Gil?"

In her periphery she spotted Gil plopping down next to Harry, sweaty and out of breath like he'd been running. Harry draped his legs across Gil's lap, leaning his head on the blonde's shoulder.

Uma turned to face him and frowned, "Have you been running?"

"Yeah," Gil said. "All the way from the docks. This fancy looking car pulled up a while ago and this guy came out, he was saying names." He glanced from Harry to Uma and then back again. "All three of us were on this list."

Uma was instantly on red alert. "What list?"

"I think it's like a field trip or something," Gil sounded puzzled, which really was his default setting.

"There are no field trips on the Isle," Uma pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to stay calm. "Did he say anything else?"

"That he was there to take us to Auradon," Gil said. "As a decree of the new king, whatever that means."

There was a dead zone as the implications set in.

"Hold the fuck up!" Uma shouted, ripping off her apron and tossing it to the floor.

Harry grabbed Gil's arm. Uma shot him an unamused look, "Not that fuck-up." She said. Slowly, she began to pace.

Auradon. There had to be a catch, there had to be something.

"My mother would have told me if something this big was happening." In fact, it was just dawning on her now, she hadn't seen her mother all week. It had been cause for celebration, now however, Uma knew that it'd been the precursor for something terrible.

"Did your dad say anything about this?" She aimed the question at the both of them.

"No," Harry's expression was pensive. "He's been having a time of it. Mistook me for Tic Toc and tried to skin me alive yesterday."

'Having a time of it' meant that his father was drowning himself in rum. Abruptly, Uma realized why Harry had been clinging to her like an octopus these past few days.

"My dad hasn't said a thing. But he usually doesn't talk to me, so…" Gil trailed off, looking at the decals on the walls. "What do you think this means?"

"I don't know." Uma said, and with that, she yelled for the last of the people loitering in the Shoppe to get out. "But I intend to find out."

"You might want to hurry," Gil said. His face lit up like he remembered something, "Mal and her gang were there too. I think I even saw Maleficent."

Maleficent? Oh, now she really had to find out what was going on. The self-proclaimed queen of the Isle never stepped out to mingle with the commoners, not unless there was something damn important happening. Like someone running through the streets naked, or someone dying.

She snapped at Gil, "You couldn't have led with that?"

Gil had the brains to look sheepish, "Sorry, Uma."

"You know, I'm starting to think 'Sorry, Uma' is my name, given how many times you say it to me."

She rushed out of the Shoppe and towards the docks, not having to check to see if Harry and Gil were following, she knew they were. Her boys, they'd follow her to the ends of the Earth. At first, she'd been more than a little unsettled by the devotion, now, she discovered knowing two people had her back was almost nice. Like one less weight off of her chest.

Gil hadn't been lying, Maleficent was there when they reached the docks. A long, sleek black car had pulled up right where the barrier ended and the ocean began. Six built men in black suits were standing guard, one of them was arguing with the Mistress of evil herself.

Except it wasn't just Maleficent and Mal's ragtag bunch of idiots, the whole Isle was there.

Her mother was there.

So was Gaston, and Gil's beef for brains brothers. Uma would love nothing more than to throw the lot of them into the water and watch them drown for all the crap they'd put Gil through.

Harriet and CJ were there, eyes scanning the crowd, probably for their brother.

Harry's father was there too, freshly sobered, looking like grade A dog shit, and livid with more rage than Uma had ever seen him.

The second she took a step, everyone's attention focused on her.

Well, this was going to be interesting.

…

Harry had been having a good day.

He'd terrified some goblins, threatened some people in the marketplace, and thrown two incompetent crew members overboard. Overall, he'd been having a good day.

Why could it not last? This was the Isle of the lost, the only thing that lasted were his headaches.

"Big brother!" Here came one now.

CJ skipped over to him, flinging an arm around his waist. It was a nice distraction from the all the islanders openly gawking at him. Harry was used to turning heads, but this was a little excessive.

He drew himself to his full height, "Little sister." He smirked at her in that way that was drove women mad. Harry had two settings when it came to anyone outside Uma and Gil.

He either grinned crazily, because deep down he knew he was nothing short of insane.

Or he smirked devilishly, with all the swagger he used to cover up everything he didn't want others seeing.

He didn't smile, there were only two people on the whole Isle who saw him smile. It made him feel like his skin was too tight, twisted and unnatural, like it wasn't his.

Behind CJ, he saw Harriet creep up. She had a half-scowl on her face, which was better than her permanently etched on full-scowl, so she must've been in a good mood. Which meant their father was in a good mood.

Only, he looked about ready to have an aneurysm. So what. The. Hell.

"Mind telling me what's goin' on?" Harry asked, knowing Uma was listening in and shifting closer to her so she could hear.

"You're off on an adventure!" CJ exclaimed, clapping wildly. "You lucky asshole, you're finally getting off this rock."

"Wonderful, CJ, but how exactly?"

"You've been invited by soon to be King screwball goody-two-shoes the second," Harriet dug her nails into her hand, Harry saw the half-crescent shapes they left on her palm. "To go to school in Auradon. As a part of what I'm assuming is some shitty, misguided attempt to reform the villains on the Isle to assuage his own guilt about sticking us here."

"What a dick," Harry said.

"Total dick," CJ agreed. She patted him on the back, "But his dickishness aside, this is your chance! Our chance to get off this bloody lump of sin forever!"

"Lump of sin?" Harriet stared at CJ.

"Hush," The blonde told her. "Not all of them can be winners."

"Who else is going?" Uma cut in before Harry could respond.

"Just you three," Harriet said. "Maleficent's beyond pissed, she thinks it should be her daughter going. She and your mother have been having the Isle's biggest staring contest."

"Crap," Uma cursed, moving towards where Ursula was. Harry made to follow her, but CJ stopped him. He glanced at Gil and cocked his head, the blonde was slow on the uptake, but eventually he understood and went to stand by Uma's side as she watched the heated argument between her mother and Maleficent.

"Dad wants to talk to you," CJ's eyes flicked to their father. "He's raging."

"Really," Harry deadpanned. "And here I thought he was a ray of sunshine."

"Don't worry, he's not _angry_ - _angry_."

That definitely made no sense whatsoever.

"He's always angry-angry," Harry said, feeling something close to dread curl in his gut. "Something I did?"

"You always do something," Harriet gave him a shove to get him moving. "Not your fault this time."

Well, that ought to make the conversation the tiniest bit more pleasant.

Over by Harriet, CJ was giving him a thumbs-up.

He stuck up his middle finger in reply.

She stuck out her tongue.

What a mature lot they all were.

"Father—" Harry winced as sharp metal dug into his shoulder. He was wearing his sleeveless red coat today, damn.

"Harry, son." Captain Hook slung an arm around Harry's shoulders, too tight to be anything resembling affection. "This is it. This is our ticket to Neverland."

Oh, joy.

"What do you want me to do?" Harry asked.

"The Sea Witch and I have come up with a plan," His father's gaze was mad, terrifying, but what scared him most of all was how similar it was to his.

"You, her daughter and the son of that lumbering oaf Gaston," His father rolled his eyes at that. "Will ingratiate yourselves in Auradon, make friends, wrap the king around your finger. And then," His father's grip grew so painful Harry barely held back a flinch. Showing weakness of any kind in front of his father was a sure-fire way to get a beating.

"You'll nick the wand, destroy the barrier, and the kingdom will be ours. _Every_ kingdom will be ours. They'll bow to us. First, Auradon. Then—"

Harry waited for it.

"Neverland! I'll hunt down Peter Pan and his lost boys until their insides decorate the decks of the Jolly Roger. How does that sound, son?"

 _Completely and totally insane._

"Like a dream come true," He said instead.

"Aye!"

The death-lock on his shoulders was starting to rob him of air, suddenly, it became so strangling and constricting black spots dotted his vision.

"Now, Harry." His father's breath was hot in his ear, hook trailing Harry's neck. "You either come back with the wand, or you don't come back at all."

Harry swallowed, forcing as much bravado into his voice as he could. "I won't fail. I swear it."

"You better not." He was a few seconds away from passing out now, he was sure of it, the feeling of being crushed was overwhelming.

"You know what I do to failures." The hook moved down to Harry left hand, where he was clutching his own hook like a lifeline. His father made the motion of slitting his wrist, "I did not raise a failure."

 _When did you raise me?_ He wanted to ask, but didn't.

"I don't want to be a failure," And wasn't that the whole truth of it, the whole, ugly truth.

Harry could walk around like he owned the Isle, he could strut and swagger and do whatever the hell he wanted, but underneath it all, he was just a lost boy himself. A lost boy who wanted nothing more than something his father had never given him and probably never would.

"Remember what I taught you and you won't be." His father released him and stepped away. "I have more to discuss with Ursula. Apparently, Maleficent is trying to encroach on our arrangement. Like she has any right."

His father vanished and Harry didn't really feel like being alone, so he headed back to where his sisters' had been watching the conversation while trying to pretend to have not been watching.

"Hey, what'd dad say?" CJ asked.

"What, you didn't hear him while you were eavesdropping?" Harry replied.

"Someone's not getting laid enough."

"I'm getting laid plenty, thank you very much."

"Shut up, both of you." Harriet scolded. Her gaze was cold, calculating, trained on Harry. Had he been anyone else, he would have been uncomfortable.

"I heard something about a wand," Harriet spoke finally. "He wants you to bibidy bobitty boo us all off the Isle."

"That's the plan," Harry raked a hand through his hair, adjusting his hat.

"Sounds like a good one," CJ said eagerly. "I'm in."

"You can't come, squirt." She had always hated it when Harry called her that, and her glare was both menacing and terrifying. Unless you were him. He'd lived with CJ his whole life.

"I'll be cheering you on from here," His sister pinched his arm, leaving an angry red mark.

He winced, "I suppose every good team needs a cheer squad, right?"

"Right is right," CJ linked arms with Harriet. "We'll be your own personal cheering section."

Harriet batted her arm away, "I cheer for no one."

CJ clicked her tongue disapprovingly, "We noticed. You really need to liven up, sis."

"Vanish off the face of the Isle and I will."

"Please, you know you love me. Your life would be boring—"

"When am I leaving?" Harry interrupted their bickering. CJ and Harriet were like an old married couple, when they got into it—he'd never get a word in if he waited.

"Now." Harriet said, like Harry should know this. He didn't, and the shock was so great he lost his balance and stumbled sideways.

CJ steadied him, "Easy, big bro." She frowned at him, "You didn't know?"

He managed to shake his head, the wires in his brain were short-circuiting. He imagined this was what feeling seasick was like, having been raised to sail, he'd never felt it himself. It was not pleasant, at all.

This was the second time today he thought he was going to pass out.

 _Enough_. He told himself. _Hold onto your dignity, for Gods' sakes. Or whatever's left of it_.

CJ's frown deepened, hands moving to pat his face. He must've been quite a sight, pale and shaking and probably looking too pathetic to function. But Gods' he was, he wasn't functioning. At all.

"Dad didn't tell you?"

"If he did do you think I'd be this much of a mess?" Harry snapped at her.

"Testy. Calm down, just…improvise." CJ gave a half-shrug, seemingly unfazed. Harry was very fazed, on the verge of a panic attack, and she was telling him to _improvise_?

"Sure. I'll dance a jig for them and they'll hand over the wand like that."

"I was thinking more like a lapdance, but hey, you do what you're comfortable with."

"CJ..." Harry had the sudden urge to hook himself, maybe he'd bleed out and wouldn't have to go to Auradon. Not today, at least. Another day, after his father had given him a step-by-step flowchart breakdown of dos and don'ts, that'd be great.

But sigh, when had any higher powers ever listened to his pleas?

Very aware he was talking to himself, Harry dug his hook into his leg to keep himself grounded. "This won't work."

"Not with that attitude," His sister shot back.

"Harry," Harriet cut in. "You and Uma have been planning how to get off this rock for years. So has everyone else, no one wants you three to screw this up."

"I hate to break it to you, but none of those plans ever really panned out." Harry told her, feeling something akin to nervousness and wanting to banish the emotion immediately. He was Harry fucking Hook for fuck's sakes.

He had this.

He glanced at all the people amassed around the limo. Looked at CJ's expectant face, at Harriet's determined one.

He did not have this. Not in the slightest. He was going to fail, he was going to fail massively.

"Most of the scheming and coming up with new strategies was more for her, really."

Uma had always been the one desperate to get off the Isle, Harry only did it for her. The biggest defining factor, the moment that he'd known he was truly insane, was when he'd realized he liked the Isle. He saw it as home, while Uma saw it as a prison. Everyone else saw it that way too, which was just more proof that Harry had a screw loose somewhere.

Nonetheless, Uma wanted off and Harry would always do what she wanted. He just never thought their chance would come like this, handed to them on a silver platter when they weren't expecting it.

Harry was, quite frankly, completely and utterly fucking unprepared.

Which, oh well.

"Just…use your brain!" Harriet hissed, fingers massaging her temples, and Harry guessed it'd been a pretty stressful and shitty morning for her too. She put up with their father's crap more than he and CJ, this must not be fun for her at all. And if Harry did leave and go to Auradon, she'd have to deal with twice as much.

He was normally not used to feeling guilty, or anything besides mania and rage, but looking at Harriet now, he felt bad.

It was dreadful.

"Alright, yeesh." He said, carding a hand through his hair and smoothing out the stray bits. He adjusted his jacket, "I'll pack a bag and get back as soon as I can."

"Thank you," Harriet heaved a sigh like she was able to breathe again. "Dad will go with you to the 'Revenge' to get what you need. Take the minimum, make it quick."

"Aye aye," He joked, just to lighten the mood. It got a laugh out of CJ, at least.

He searched the sea of islanders for his father, spotting him talking in a circle with Ursula, Gaston and Maleficent. Behind the Mistress of evil, Jafar, Evil Queen and Cruella de Vil were listening in to the conversation. A little bit more to the left, Uma and Gil were standing huddled together. Harry looked from his father to them, and went to them first.

"I assume," He drew out the words slowly. "That you know about the plan."

"The one our parents have been hiding from us? Yeah," Uma was practically vibrating with anger. "My mother got the scroll a week ago and she's been plotting everything without me. Our parents are calling all the shots. They're moving us around, like—" Her voice shook, terrifying in its intensity. "Like dolls."

"Captain." Harry knew when she was close to falling off the edge, and he'd made it a point to always pull her back. Only one of them had to be mad. "This is the chance you've been waiting for. You can't waste it."

"We've," Uma corrected him, her expression fading from rage to confusion. "The chance we've been waiting for. We're all stuck going. Going along with whatever bullshit they keep feeding us."

And the anger was back, except there was something fiercer about it now, more deafening. Harry had the sudden urge to bow, she was magnificent, all dark power and raw fury and something ice-cold that warned others she was the strongest there was and not to touch her. Not to even get close.

It turned him on. He was half-obsessed with her at this point, if not wholly obsessed. His beautiful sea Goddess, he was sure she'd make Triton quiver, if he saw her now.

"So what do you want to do?" Harry asked.

"We get the wand."

Either Harry was crazier than he thought, or Uma's eyes flashed. Neon and turquoise and wicked. It was exquisite, she was exquisite.

Her lips curled into a sneer, "And we rule Auradon. Just us." She wrapped an arm around both of them, pulling them in until their foreheads all touched.

"We leave our parents here. Show them we're better than they were. Show them that we can be kings—"

It was in that moment, that Harry decided he wanted to spend the rest of his days with her. Following her. He couldn't think of a better end.

"And they will be nothing." She studied the two of them. "You in?"

Like she even had to ask.

Harry pressed a hard kiss to her cheek, and grinned. "We ride with the tide."

Gil did the same thing, minus the kiss, because while Gil may be Harry's second favorite person on the Isle, no one kissed Uma. No. One.

"We ride with the tide." The blonde smiled, then dimmed a little. "What about everyone else on the Isle?"

"They'll still be stuck here," Uma said simply. "Trapped by the barrier, forced to watch us as we rule the world."

That sounded like a dream come true, better than Neverland, better than immortality.

Gil still looked worried, and that was when it clicked.

Harry brought his hook up to Gil's face and traced his jaw lovingly. He made sure to be gentle, "They won't be able to get to you."

He tilted his head to the alley where Gaston Jr. and Third were lurking. The need to beat them senseless—until they kicked and screamed and swore as they choked on their own blood to never lay a hand on Gil again—was overpowering. But Harry powered through it, mostly because Uma's hand was squeezing his shoulder.

"They'll be left here to rot until they die. And you'll have a throne." Harry let his hook fall back to his side. "That I promise you."

Gil's whole body sagged, all of the tension gone. When he smiled, it was relieved, and it reached his eyes. "Thank you." He sent Harry a funny look, "What about your sisters?"

For someone who wasn't the brightest, Gil was picking up on a lot of things.

Harry glanced at Uma, "Captain?"

In the silence that followed, Harry was so tense he almost began ripping his hair out. Except he liked his hair, it was really nice hair, and Uma played with it a lot, meaning more touches. Meaning no, he was not going to start yanking it out.

"I guess," She said, and Harry could have kissed her. On the lips, but he had a feeling that wouldn't have gone over well. "As long as they know who's in charge. And only after we take over Auradon."

"Done. Perfect." He shot her a look that said _I worship you_.

She smirked and shot him a look that said _I know_.

"Harry!"

His father's voice was worse than a tub of ice water in the face. Trust the old codfish to ruin the moment.

"Come now, we'll venture to the ship to gather your things and return straight away." His father turned and left without even waiting to see if he was following.

"Go," Uma said. "Pack your bags and come right back. We're blowing this popsicle stand, boys."

She squeezed Harry's shoulder one last time before letting go, he missed the contact as soon as it was lost.

Jogging to catch up with his father, he blew Uma a kiss before disappearing. Looking out across the water at Auradon, a sparkling pillar of everything goodie-goodie and disgusting, Harry thought he'd feel joy at finally getting off the Isle.

He felt no joy. Instead, it felt like he was losing something.


End file.
